


Good Listener

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Crack, Gen, Hulk Protective of Bruce, Humor, M/M, Silly Clint, Team, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at Avengerkink: <i> Bruce tends to get people confiding in him all the time at the tower and the stress of all that secrecy suddenly blows out of the Hulk who is damn pissed off by all you ridiculous people. And when the battling is over, he stomps his way over and snaps/points at everyone about fixing their stupid problems or Hulk will SMASH THEM.</i></p><p>(Full prompt at end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Listener

“You sure you’re up for this?” Tony asked Bruce as they headed toward the action, “You look like crap.”

“Thank you, Tony. And yeah, it’s because I was up pretty late last night,” Bruce answered, looking around to see if any of the Avengers would take the hint. Every single one of them had stopped by his room to talk over their problems for over an hour last night, and Bruce hadn’t been able to get much sleep or even to meditate. 

Bruce felt that meditation was _very_ important.

They turned the corner then and saw the giant robot dinosaur attacking the city. 

Bruce sighed and began his transformation.

\--

When all the robot dinosaurs were smashed, everyone expected the Hulk to be in a better mood. But instead, he kept smashing things. Luckily the area had been evacuated and so there was no concern about anyone getting hurt as he threw yet another garbage truck at a billboard.

“What’s the matter, big guy?” Tony said, flying up into his line of sight.

Hulk let out a roar and then pointed at all the Avengers. “Stupid!!!” he bellowed.

“You’re mad because we’re stupid?” Clint said. “You mean all of us, right, not like just … one of us? Right?”

“I’m not stupid, I’m just adjusting to Earth customs,” Thor objected.

Hulk replied, “ALL STUPID!!! ALL ALL ALL!!!”

Tony landed by the others and said, “Okay, let’s share. It’ll be like team bonding.”

Hulk looked skeptical.

“If you want,” Tony added, “We can just wait and talk this over with Bruce.”

“NO!!! NO TALK BANNER!!! LEAVE TINY BANNER ALONE!!!!” Hulk yelled, enraged again. 

“YOU!” Hulk said, pointing at Thor, “STOP TALKING ABOUT STUPID PUNY BROTHER!!! NOBODY CARES!!!”

Thor seemed to pout at that.

Hulk kept going, pointing at Natasha. “WIDOW HELP HYDRA, THOUGHT WAS HELPING SHIELD! WIDOW NOT KNOW WHO WIDOW IS ANYMORE! STOP WHINING!!! SHIELD BAD TOO, DID BAD THINGS! HYDRA WORSE BUT SHIELD NOT GOOD GUYS!!! WIDOW IS GOOD PERSON NOW, WIDOW GET OVER SELF!!!”

“That was kind of harsh,” Natasha said, more perplexed than offended.

“CAP STUPIDEST OF ALL!” Hulk said, pointing at Steve. “MOONS OVER SOLDIER ALL DAY, AFRAID SOLDIER WON’T LIKE HIM BACK! SO STUPID!!!!”

Steve looked over at Bucky questioningly. “Umm…” Steve said eloquently.

Bucky gave him a smile. “I guess we have been kind of stupid,” Bucky said, confirming the Hulk’s intimation. 

“BUCKY STUPID TOO! AFRAID TOO EVIL TO BE WITH CAP!”

“We get it, we were dumb,” Steve said, grinning still at Bucky.

“BUCKY NOT EVIL BUT FEAR UNDERSTANDABLE! CAP STUPID FOR NO REASON!!! CAP STUPIDEST!!!”

“The guy makes an excellent point,” Bucky said, smirking at Steve, who just blushed.

“CLINT ALMOST AS STUPID AS CAP! STOP TALKING ABOUT CALF MUSCLES!!! NOBODY CARES ABOUT CLINT’S CALVES!!!”

“But I’ve really been working them out!” Clint objected, and Natasha elbowed him to shut up.

"What about me?" Tony said, flying over and landing in front of Hulk on a short rooftop. "Any advice for me?"

"NO," Hulk answered, letting out a loud sigh of resignation as he patted Tony's helmet gently on the top of the head, seeming to calm a bit. "Nothing Hulk say can help Metal Man. Metal man is who he is."

"Looks like I'm the most well-adjusted one here," Tony said proudly.

"That is _not_ what he said," Natasha pointed out.

"Hulk tired! Team go fix things on own! Leave Tiny Banner alone! TINY BANNER NOT THAT KIND OF DOCTOR!!!" 

Hulk stomped off then, leaving the rest of them looking at one another a bit awkwardly.

“You guys seriously don’t notice a difference in my calves?” Clint said, and the others groaned and walked away too, Tony dragging all of them to a local kabob place. (All of them except Steve and Bucky, who suddenly needed some time alone).

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt: **  
> Everyone goes to Bruce, Hulk is angry he yells/fixes team problems/secrets, (optional pairs inside)** __
> 
> _So. I've seen a few "Bruce confesses his feelings in Hulk form" prompts, which never get old. But._
> 
> _Can I have that Bruce sort of, tends to get people confiding in him all the time at the tower and the stress of all that secrecy suddenly blows out of the Hulk who is damn pissed off by all you ridiculous people. And when the battling is over, he stomps his way over and snaps/points at everyone about fixing their stupid problems or Hulk will SMASH THEM. PUNY AVENGERS!_
> 
> _+100 One of his first secrets is to solve the sexual tension/unrequited love between Steve and Bucky  
>  +500 He bitches at Loki and Thor for all their brother/family stupid issues and how/where/why they're both failing at this shit  
> +1000 Natasha and Clint got secretly married and have been agonizing over how to tell them. Everyone already figured it out, lousy spies.  
> +5000 Hulk just pats Tony's head with an exasperated sigh and doesn't even try. (Tony always knew he was the favourite, score!)_


End file.
